What am I
by KKwheelchair
Summary: A Young Quincy Shinigami Hybrid tries to figure out what he is and why he is so strong
1. Sitting on the rooftops

What am I?

"what am I, why do I have no friends why is there no one else like me"

The young Quincy Shinigami hybrid sat atop the Vadenreich base thinking these exact thoughts with a frown across his face.

He did this everyday but still had no clue as to what he was and why he existed.

He was short brown haired green eyed and was 9 years of age.

he played with his Quincy necklace and heard footsteps coming towards him, he sighed and turned around and saw a man in a Quincy uniform with crystal blue eyes and short dark black hair. His quincy outfit was different as most were it had purple outlines all around it. This man looked down to the boy

"Asumu what are you doing up here all by yourself." he said this with a slightly concerned sound and almost a frown on his face.

Asumu looked up to the man "Dont worry Dad its nothing its just my usual routine of trying to figure out what I am."

The man looked down to his son "look I know what you are you are my baby boy" he ruffled the little boys hair with a smile "So how has your training been going Asumu." Asumu currently had a slight smile "let me show you" he withdrew his sword and slashed but instead of one slash a tidal wave of flames eliminated countless hollows.

Kazuo the father looked down to Asumu "Thats amazing Asumu your power is evergrowing your getting stronger day by day huh"

Asumu looked up to his father and shrugged "sometimes I think I need to give training a rest just for a little while, I'm much stronger then anybody else my age I'm even getting close to rivalling his Majesty Juha-Bach"

Kazuo sat down by his son "look you have nothing to worry about in that area, I mean if your strong isnt that a good thing I mean imagine you as the new leader of the Vadenreich." Asumu looked up to his father with a slight frown "That's what worries me, who in there right mind would want to follow a child I would be hated for that." Kazuo looked to Asumu with a slight Reassuring smile "Your only as old as you feel on the inside believe me with your strength and smarts nobody would think of you as a kid you can trust me on that one."

he ruffled his son's hair again and whispered in his ear "don't tell your mother but I stole her hat" he points to the hat on his head "I know I do it a bit but its because I like seeing your mothers long hair lay gracefully down, plus I look good with this hat." Asumu smiled to his father "Ah that hat boy the amount of times you have taken that, I personally think it looks better on you but that is beside me, I guess things happen and people wear what they wear right." he twiddled his fingers as they both sat on the base's edge overlooking the Area.

Kazuo looked to his son "Come on lets get back inside your mother may be worried about you she does that a lot you know we care for our baby boy"

Asumu nodded "yeah time to get back inside isnt it, hey Dad can I ask you one question before we go in?"

Kazuo looked to him with an eyebrow raised "yes ask me anything."

Asumu looked back to his father "Why do I have no friends why does everybody treat me so different even the teachers treat me different the only people that treat me normal are the Stern Ritter."

Kazuo looked down to his son "Now that is something your father cant answer himself it is something that you will have to find out for yourself."

he pats Asumu's back "Just remember that me and your mother will be there absolutely every step on the way until you find everything that you need to know okay"


	2. Family Matters

Chapter 2

After Heading back inside Asumu sat by himself in his room and his grandmother came in she had her quincy hat on and all.

"Asumu your father told me about your training and doubts about what you are, believe me you are no monster I think you are the real future of the Quincy" she smirked almost.

Asumu looked back to her "Yeah I know I know its just I get treated so weird for being different and I have heard many conspiracy's to kill me because im a hybrid."

Kazuo walked into the room also "Ah Bambietta I see your here as well, and as for you Asumu. I'm pretty sure that you would be able to defend yourself from anybody who plotted to kill you its just who you are."

Bambietta looked to Kazuo "Is that my daughters hat you are wearing?" Kazuo looked back and looked down "yes."

Asumu looked back "I dont know why he is wearing it its just not going to end well for him when mum finds out you know."

Kazuo looked back to Asumu "I can handle your mother" he mutters to himself afterwards "I hope."

Bambietta just smirked "well i'll take my leave right now." Kazuo look to Asumu "i'll just let you rest for now."

Asumu looked to Kazuo "yeah sure that's okay" Asumu then laid down as Kazuo left the room.


	3. Days of the past

Chapter 3

Kazuo once he had left Asumu's room went off to find where his wife Anna was, He found her just standing in the middle of a hall again he approached her with a slight smile.

"Anna it seems Asumu is still having these feelings to him, about what he is. I know I don't belong here but he does this is where he should be."

Anna had long dark hair that went below her waist line she looked to Kazuo and listened to his words. "I know and that worries me, but you know he is different because of you and who knows he may not even exist if I did not spare you back then remember."

Kazuo looked to Anna with a smirk "Oh yeah I remember very clearly."

-Flashback-

Kazuo was in his Shinigami robes as the newly assigned member of Squad 13 for Karakura town. He saw this women standing atop a water tower with a smirk on her face.

"Shinigami, where can I find a Shinigami." she said looking around the area. Kazuo knew that he should have called for help or anything in this situation but it was not what he was to do at the time being on impulse almost he came out of hiding and shouted at this women. Looking at her with her hat on but her hair still gracefully went down her body.

"And why would you be looking for a Shinigami" he uttered out to this women she looked down to him. "Oh no particular reason, its sad though I wish I didnt have to kill such an attractive man."

Kazuo looked back to her "You'd have no chance with me anyway" he uttered out to this women. She looked back to him "your right."

She held her arm out and created her bow and fired a single shot at Kazuo. Kazuo of course easily evaded the attack and held his Zanpaktou tight "Brighten Hikari Ryu." His Zanpaktou's shape changed and had a strange light aura around it, he looked to her and fired a beam of light at her. She deflected it "What kind of an Excuse for an attack was that, I dont even think you would be worth fighting." she stayed atop the water tower and Kazuo smirked.

"Oh is that so." he fired another beam of light this time hitting the water tower and making it collapse beneath her feet. She then looked back to him with a slight smile "Your much better then most of the Shinigami filth that I had to deal with back at the Sereitei." Kazuo once again looked to her "Now that's a new one to hear."

She used her Hirenyaku and appeared behind him and cut him down "I'll tell you what, I will spare your life at least until you get Bankai maybe then could we have a better fight."

Kazuo glared to her and sighed "Alright fine, I will come back another day." She looked to him "I didn't catch your name, Im Anna." Kazuo looked to Anna "I'm Kazuo Akiyama." Anna helped Kazuo stand "Now tell me about yourself I want to know who you are what your past is. Just so I can be prepared for next time."


End file.
